Something New to think about
by flicka7778
Summary: John Cena, heartbreak, redemption, and true love that he found one night at a dance. Let's see who is this girl and how he actually met her. Does she remember him and does he remember her?
1. The Memory

I do not own John Cena or his ex-fiance. Please submit a review.

**Something New to think about**

As John Cena looked out the window

All he could think about was tomorrow

He kept on dreaming what will be

And prayed for someone to finally see

Who he was and what he had become

But all people see him as being dumb

He prayed and prayed for a sign

One that would tell him how to walk the straight line

He tries and tries but falls every time

He feels like giving up and is worth nothing not even a dime

If only she hadn't cheated on him

The woman that now is only dim

In his memories he will keep

But how would he ever sleep?

John looks now at the clock and cries

Wondering about all the lies

She has told and how it hurt so badly

But now it hurts him ever so madly

Now John is a single man

With an even tan

John wonders who could ever have him in their life

Not knowing there is a girl going through sorrow and strife

And she was going to be the one to change his luck

He did not know that she was the one he saw Sept 15 2007 and the memory stuck

Close to his mind and he kept on thinking about her each time he felt down

She looked into his eyes and it seemed liked she was trapped in her home town

But he never asked for her name, but he didn't even care back then

It was a sad day for him though, but he didn't have time as he wrote his name with a pen

She came with an old guy and a younger version of himself, and she had a low-cut orange top and green Capri's on

As he pondered the thought he realized that it was a good thing that he dumped her on the phone

Because he really didn't love her and he realized that maybe he loved that girl at Lowe's Motor Speedway

For some strange reason, he always remembered that hot clear day

Now he has something new to think about and maybe one day he will see that girl

He hoped and prayed to get a chance to see that lovely girl again who seemed like a precious priceless pearl


	2. The First Meeting

**I do not own the WWE, or the wrestlers I mention in the following, except for Flicka, she belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a WWE masquerade bash. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The streamers were colorful and the place was well decorated.

Everyone had to wear a costume and mask. It was like a ball-type occasion. The new Diva looked on and was awed.

She had long, dark, brown hair. It shined with a unique style that only she can do.

"Wow! So this is the WWE masquerade bash! It is so beautiful." She said to herself.

She had on a beautiful gown. It was light blue and had sparkles all over it. She felt like Cinderella. She wanted to be a WWE Diva when she was 18. The only thing she did not have on was her mask. She planed on wearing a light blue and gold mask that only covered the eyes.

Now she is 20 and her dreams are coming true! Her dreams began when she was 17.

She was at a youth camp. She prayed and prayed about what God would want her to do. She received her answer by feeling for the wrestlers and by standing up for them.

When she looked back she could hardly believe how far she had come. On September 15, of 2007, she met this handsome, muscular wrestler at Lowe's Motor Speedway between 2:15 – 3:15 pm.

She can still recall looking into his eyes. She noticed he was sad about something. She didn't know what.

Now she has a chance to find him and be his friend. The party is going to be great. The wrestler's name is John Cena.

As she stood by gazing at the place, someone came up to her and said: "How are you today Miss?"

As she turned around, she saw him. The guy she was looking for. She didn't know what to say or do. She was nervous as she can be.

"I'm Ok, how are you?" she asked.

"I can't complain. I'm doing better than I was" the handsome guy said.

"What's your name, by the way? Or what should I call you?" he asked.

"Flicka" she answered.

"Flicka, that's a nice name. Mine is John, in case you didn't know." He said.

She was nervous because she liked him for a while now. She didn't know what to say much.

She asked "Are you going to the masquerade bash tonight?"

"I will think about it. Are you going to be there?" He asked

"Yes I am. If you do go what will you be wearing?" She asked.

"It will be a surprise if I do come. That I will get to see you again. You know it's funny, it seems like we met somewhere before." He replied.

She said "Yeah that does seem kind of funny. I hope that you come. I want to get to know you better. OK?"

"OK. I will do my best to be there. By the way, what is you favorite super hero character?" He replied.

"My favorite is Batman. Why do you ask?" She asked.

He says "I just wanted to know. Maybe I will come after all. See you there. I have to go and get ready for it. Bye Flicka"

"Bye John." She managed to get it out.

She couldn't believe what had happened. If only she told him who she was and where that had met. Well, at least this meeting went rather pleasent. At least, she didn't goof and said something retarted or anything weird like that. The bash started at 7 p.m. and it was about 6:30 p.m. She had plenty of time to think about John and talk to her friends about how she "bumped" into him.


	3. Going to the Bash

**John's POV**

I can't believe it. Could she be that priceless pearl? Could she really be that girl that caught my special attention? She stood there light a princess. That baby blue dress looked really good on her. Maybe she isn't the one.

But something about her seems vaguely familiar. Her eyes sparkled when I looked into them. She had that same look before. I don't know if that is the same girl or not. I hope and pray it is. Maybe tonight I can find out. She said her favorite super hero was Batman. So, I will hide behind the mask of Batman for tonight.

But the question is where can I get a costume before the bash begins? I know, I can get my buddy Triple H to loan me his. We are about the same size and all. But I do feel sorry for him though. He married Stephanie McMahon. She can be a lot to handle, especially when she is pregnant. I heard she even threw a fit at him because he forgot to order pickles on her cheeseburger. Oh well, I guess that is the price you pay for marrying the Million Dollar Princess.

When did they say the bash thing begins? Oh, yeah I know 7 p.m. Oh wait a freakin' minute here! That is only 30 minutes away!

I have to hurry the heck up! Okay, relax have to call Triple H. Okay got it now answer please be there!

"Hello? Who is this?" Triple H answered.

"Hi Trip, this is John. I need to borrow your Batman costume for tonight. May I?"

"Sure just stop on by and you better hurry up. I take it you are going to the stupid bash thing tonight. Why are you going? It probably has to deal with a woman. Am I right?" Triple knew John very well.

"You are right as usual. Thank you for lending me the costume. I will fill you in later. But I am pushed for time right now. I will owe you big time as well. I have to go. See you when I get there Trip"

"Ok. You better fill me in. I want to know more about this woman. Bye and I hope that she will like the costume." As Triple H hung up, I quickly made my way to his hotel.

I was lucky he had the costume with him. I quickly knocked and went in. Triple gave me the costume and I quickly went into the bathroom and switched into it. As soon as I came out, Triple started to laugh his butt off. He couldn't see me as a Batman.

I snapped and said "Why in the heck are you laughing?"

Triple said "Sorry I just cannot picture you as a Batman figure. It just looks funny to me. But good luck tonight Romeo."

I said "Oh you got some jokes. Ok then, I really have to go now or I will be late. Thank you again for doing this."

"No trouble at all. Bye Batman." He laughed.

Man, I only have 10 minutes to get there! I have to break the speed limit again. I hope that I don't get a ticket.


	4. At the Bash

**Flicka's POV**

Man, where is he? He should be here by now. Maybe he is not coming after all. I hope he is just late. I have my mask and everything. The party is very lovely. The music is very pleasant. Hey, I think I see Matt! Maybe he knows where John is.

"Matt, is that you?" **I** asked.

He is a tall dark-headed fellow that had a surge costume on. His first personality, that's great. At least he is creative.

"Yeah I am Matt. Who are you?"

Ouch right in the kisser.

"You mean you don't know one of your best friends? I am Flicka."

"Oh, I am sorry. Wow! You are very beautiful."

"Thank you. By the way do you know where John is?" I asked with concern.

"No I don't. He could be late, knowing him he probably is. He is probably speeding to get here."

"Thanks I guess I will check out the party. See you later gaiter" I said

"After a while crocodile" he laughed.

That is our little goodbye that we do. It's cute. You have to love Matt. He is a sweet heart.

Man, I hope John doesn't have a wreck. It is a good party. I think I will dance until he comes.

**Meanwhile…….**

John just pulled up at the entrance. He is only like 10 minutes late! He hurries up and parks. He rushes in.

**John's POV**

Man, if it weren't for that cop giving me that ticket I would have been here on time. I hope that she doesn't give up and moved on to someone else.

What is she wearing by the way? Wow! That girl dancing has some serious moves. She is beautiful. Her hair is beautiful as well. Long and elegant, just like Flicka's. Maybe that's her. I don't know.

**As the party continues…….**

The song "As the world falls down" began playing, John walked over to Flicka, not knowing that it is her. She walked over to him, not knowing that it was John. As they were walking they looked into each others eyes.

_**There's such a sad love**_

_**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel**_

_**Open and closed within your eyes**_

_**I'll place the sky within your eyes**_

_**There's such a fooled heart**_

_**Beating so fast in search of new dreams**_

_**A love that will last within your heart**_

_**I'll place the moon within your heart**_

As they began to dance a smile formed on both of their faces. They had found there true love tonight like Cinderella and the Prince did.

_**As the pain sweeps through**_

_**Makes no sense for you**_

_**Every thrill has gone**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all**_

_**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo**_

_**As the world falls down**_

_**Falling**_

_**(As the world falls down) Falling down**_

_**Falling in love**_

It was that perfect moment that they both dreamed of. They knew right off. It started to be a wonderful night.

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold**_

_**I'll spin you valentine evenings**_

_**Though we're strangers till now**_

_**We've choosing the path between the stars**_

_**I'll leave my love between the stars**_

As the song continued, they went out underneath the stars. They danced for a while longer. It seemed like the perfect night. But, it wasn't for long.

John's ex-fiancé showed up at the bash. Triple told her what he was wearing so she easily spotted him out. She came up and began harassing Flicka. Everyone knows that you better not harass her or she will tear your hide up.

Flicka slapped her and she fell to the ground. John didn't help her because he thought she deserved it. John then told his ex to go away and leave him alone. She was like a stalker. You couldn't get rid of her.

**Flicka's POV**

Finally we got rid of that evil witch. Man, I can't stand her. She cheated on John and she thinks she owns him for some strange reason. I hate girls like that.

"John, is that you?" I stupidly asked.

"Yes. Sorry about her. She is a real pest. I am glad you slapped her. It actually shut her up a bit." He managed to grin.

"I thought it was funny too" he said laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, I am glad you came John and as my favorite super hero too, how sexy!" I managed to say while blushing like mad.

It was embarrassing to say a thing like that especially to a guy you liked or maybe even loved. I don't know why I said it, it just came out.

"Sorry if that was a strange thing to say. I am usually quite calm but tonight I am nervous and maybe it's because I am with you and ……"

He grabbed me and just kissed me before I can say something else. Wow! It was an amazing first kiss for me anyway.


End file.
